The Daughter's Of Magic
by Writting Dreams
Summary: Born from the fountains of magic, these two theives steal the black chaos artifacts from the king vault. It's up to the spirit detectives to stop them, but will they go through with it when they learn of their motivs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OOC's, any poems, songs, or sayings are not mine also. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Author note or translation)

The Daughters of Magic

Vault Broken Into, Again

It was a good day for Koenma. He had finished his paper work early, no problems had occurred in the three worlds yet, and no one needed judgment, yep life was good. His light brown eyes closed and he relaxed. This only lasted a minute as George came running into the office.

"Sir, we have a problem," he shouted in great urgency.

Koenma not prepared for the sudden intrusion and had fallen off the comfort of his chair. He frowned angrily and faced the blue ogre. "This had better be good damnit, you know how often I get a relaxing moment!?"

George flinched away, unsure if the enraged toddler would do something drastic. "Well…um, you see sir; the vault has been broken into again."

Koenma's brown eyes widened as he hopped up, "What do mean they have been broken into again, we beefed up security, we even sent up sensors inside the vault, how could anyone have broken into it!?" Steam was practically blowing out of the demi-gods ear as his peachy skin slowly turned into a tomato red.

The ogre stepped toward the toddler as he held out a piece of paper. "Apparently the thieves have left us this note," he said as he quickly backed away, his leopard skin cloth twisting around his blue legs as he stopped.

Koenma scanned the piece of paper before looking at George, "Well, what are you doing you stupid fool, get Boton now or its one hundred spankings for you!" George, eager to escape the ruler's wrath ran out of the room, not noticing a pair of lavender eyes watching him from the shadows.

"Well, looks like we will get to see the spirit detectives, right partner?" Another pair of eyes appeared behind the lavender ones. These eyes were a burning chocolate brown color. "

Right sis, well now lets get out of here, it is getting musty" The figure nodded, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

**Short I know, but it was supposed to be more of an introduction then a chapter. I know that it sucked, but give me some credit, it is my first fanfic.**

**Kuwubara: Geez, I could write better stuff then this.**

**Dreams: Hits him with a golf club Shut Up!**

**Kuwubara: Ugh….r&r **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Welcome to the first official chapter of _The Daughters of Magic. _Flames will be excepted as long as they have reasons behind them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and my OC's. So, no suing I don't need that type of publicity. **

**The Daughter's of Magic**

Welcome to London

**Normal POV**

London, England, home of the famous Big Ben and the double Decker busses. The streets were illuminated by the eerie glow of the street lamps. The pale moon slowly creped its way across the velvety night sky. Thousands of stars twinkled like lanterns, happy to finally be able to shine their light down onto the people below. Shadows danced in the moonlight that shone pale silver giving the streets a ghost like feel. Unknown to anyone that was still out in the streets a tall willowy figure made their way across the road. Their hair flowed like a river behind their back and their footsteps fell silently as if the person themselves was a ghost come out to dance with their fellow shadows under the moon, stars, and sky.

The only thing that seemed to show that this person was not a shadow or a creature that had crawled out of their cave was the steady sound of blood hitting the pavement leaving a crimson trail behind them. Heavy breaths came quickly as a second figure appeared behind the first one. Their red eyes burned like coals as they smiled evilly showing off the hundreds of razor sharp teeth that occupied their large mouth. The creature lunged at the first one and they retaliated by swinging a large sword that sliced through the monster's body as if the sword went through water.

The beast let out a pained hiss as they evaporated like sand in a power fan. All that was left of the pursuit was the large crimson puddle that occupied a large part of the side walk. The figure stepped into the moonlight illuminating their figure. It was a female, a young one around sixteen years old and 5'9. They had fiery brown eyes that illuminated inner innocence and willpower. Their long mud colored hair went down to their lower back and was covered in leaved and had sticks poking out of the folds. The girl's eyes diverted to the roof of a brownstone where another shadow was sitting. "Been watching the entire time sis?" The other girl nodded, their sea green eyes staring intently at the younger female that stood, bloody, bruised and scowling in the middle of a city street.

"Peace sister, I had to know you were ready for the ritual that we are to perform next month." The younger female's scowl deepened as she took a step forward, emerging her foot into the puddle. "Well Anelra, you could've stepped in. You _know _that I am more then ready for this stupid ritual that we have to perform," the girl pouted as she muttered, "I don't see why we have to perform a darkness ritual, why can't we just take the items to the castle and demolish it?"

Anelra raised her eyebrows unceremoniously as she jumped down from the roof. She landed cat like as she moved closer to her sister. Black hair reaching her butt, piercing sea green eyes, and pale skin seemed to be the color pallet of her face. She wore a long purple dress that pooled around her feet; long airy sleeves covered her entire arms exposing her rough, ghostly hands. In short it looked like Anelra popped out of the renaissance fair.

"Dear Eilir," Anelra stated, her voice cold and void of all emotions except maybe scorn, "we must not be hasty, if we just go to the castle and go wild with destruction the darkness of the items would consume our light and we would be left empty corpses, staring out as the dark controlled our bodies, doing as they pleased. If we do the ritual, the chance of that happening is cut to a mere 10 chance."

**Eilir's POV**

Blah, Blah, Blah. I hate it when sis acts all snooty. She isn't that great, I mean, I could have figured that out if given time. Okay, so what if she is older in both wizard and human standards. She is also my teacher, elder, and family member and she deserves my respect, but hell with it. Anelra can kiss my ass, I will not show her any respect if she keeps this cold act up. Sigh, I know I should cut her some slack since this mission is ridding more on her shoulders then on mine, after all, who would trust a kid with saving a kingdom? Only a fool and I wouldn't even be out on this mission if Anelra hadn't pleaded with master to give me a chance.

Crap, Anelra is giving me the evil eye. I know she isn't pleased that I haven't exactly been listening to her explanation, but why would I? I heard enough of it to understand where she is coming from. "You know Anelra," I stated quietly, "we're supposed to be blending in and that dress doesn't exactly scream, 'I am from this time period.'" Shoot, Anelra's evil eye just got creepier. I can feel my blood slowly turning to ice under that stare. I thought it was impossible for that stare to get any colder, guess I was wrong. I sighed and apologized, I guess that I'm just a little tired from the attack of the Low minion.

Anelra nodded understandingly and told me to follow her to a hotel where she had booked a room for the night. I nodded wearily. I was exhausted, you would be to if you got slashed across your stomach, ran 20 miles and slashed at a monster for the past six hours. I saw a slight smile appearing on my sis's face as she beckoned me to follow her. I did, though every step I took I felt like someone was stuffing lead into my legs. I wasn't far to the hotel, only a few blocks, and as soon as I got into the room I crashed down onto the soft bed. The cotton sheets and soft pillow seemed like heaven to me as I felt myself drifting off.

**Normal POV**

Anelra sat down on the chair that was situated in the corner of the room and watched her sister fall asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. She felt a chuckle in the back of her throat, but suppressed it. She didn't want to make any noise and be noticed by unwanted guests. It was a risk to just get a room in this small hotel, but she thought that Eilir deserved this. It had been weeks since they had slept in a bed and even she felt her willpower fading. A sigh escaped her lips as she toyed with a pendent that hung around her neck. It was simple, a silver cord attached to a large black stone. It was odd that such a simple pendent was the key to the afterlife. With a sigh she closed her eyes and focused her magic out of her eyes and hair. Within an instant her eyes turned from sea green to pale lavender and her hair had turned from a night black to a grey color.

She smiled as she steeled into the chair and closed her eyes, she finally drifted away from the chains of her worries and into the blissful happiness of her dreams. Unknown to either of the sister mages, a pair of crimson eyes stared at them through the thick pane of glass. The figure grunted and as fast as he seemed to appear, he disappeared, into the unknown darkness of the London streets where shadows danced playfully in the silver moonlight.

Hate it? Like it? Throw it in the incinerator? Review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Now, listen to me. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I would be sitting in front of my plasma screen TV, not trying to attempt writing a fan fiction. **

**The Daughter's Of Magic**

On the Road Again

**Normal POV**

The golden sun slowly creped over the dark horizon bathing the city with rich, warm, light that penetrated even the deepest alleys and got through every crack and crevice. A gentle wind blew through the nearly empty streets, rustling the discarded papers on the streets and the leaves that were slowly falling off the trees in bold declaration that winter was coming.

Lavender eyes slowly opened to the sight of intensely bright light and promptly closed them in irritation. Letting a low groan escape her lips, Anelra opened her eyes again ignoring the headache that was slowly forming around her temple.

She let her eyes slowly adjust to the sunlight that was poring in though the glass windows around the room. Anelra looked towards the bed where her sister was snoring away happily, the white blanket tangled around her legs that were dangling unceremoniously over the edge of the bed.

She felt a small smile tug at the edges of her mouth, but Anelra knew if she tried to smile it would either be cold and vacant, or the horrible attempt at a smile. Like when you try not to sleep when they knock you out at the dentist's office.

She quickly pumped her magic towards her eyes and hair again, turning them back into the raven black and the sea green colors. Most of her peers had wondered why she always seemed to change her eye and hair color in the presence of people other then her master, sister, and very close friends.

Her answer was always the same, "That is my secret and it shall remain my little secret." Her eyes glinted with grim amusement as she thought of the reaction her peers always got when she said that. She set her mouth in a firm line as she moved towards the door. Her movements were silent and swift as if she were a ghost, gliding unseen and unheard among those of the living world.

Anelra wasn't always the ghost. She wasn't always the talented one hiding behind a thick sheet of ice, disorienting the image of herself to anyone who dared to try and find a way behind the cage she had created.

She was once a child, a care-free child that had lived in a beautiful, peaceful kingdom that the people of the corrupted world had not touched with their blackened, greedy, hands. Times change though, and the temptation of riches and power eventually pull even the most golden souls into the endless depths of darkness and hate.

When the times changed and the wheel of fate had spun around, personalities must be changed, liberties must be sacrificed, and emotions must be crushed and suppressed with a hard iron hand. 'I think I've been around master to much,' she thought grimly as she made her way down the stairs of the motel, 'I am starting to become a little senile.'

Anelra sighed, frustrated, as she made her way past the citizens glancing at her with strange and curious eyes. Those glances were swiftly shot down with a cold stare that was laced with acid and power.

Anelra walked out of the motel with a scowl gracing her face. The bitter wind dug itself into her body, chilling her to her bones. The scowl only seemed to get deeper and darker as the streets were slowly beginning to clog with people and cars, going to work, school, or shopping. Anelra always wondered about the world outside her home. Now that she was here, all she seemed to want to do was go home. Back to her parents, her friends, her master, and hell, even her enemies at home seemed to be beckoning her to return.

Anelra would never admit it or show it, but she was homesick. This bitter pain seemed to plague her heart and mind every day as she went around like a constant weight. Her mind was slowly turning into a battleground of conflicting feelings and the icy cage which she had worked hard to put up was cracking under the pressure of feelings to strong to suppress. Anelra sighed once again as she walked back into the motel, the slight minute of peace doing nothing to help her mind become blank.

As soon as she walked into the room, she was greeted by the sight of her awake sister, sitting neatly dressed on the bed and a pissed off look gracing her features. "Why the heck did you leave me alone without telling me where you were going?" After a few moments of silence Anelra sighed. Eilir was acting like a mother hen and it was ridiculous. She didn't need permission from her **younger** sister to walk outside for a few minutes and she voiced her opinion.

She watched in amusement as Eilir's face slowly turned an enraged red color. She could practically see steam blowing out of her ears. Anelra ignored the impending explosion of anger that was boiling in her sister's conscious.

A silence inhabited the air, like the calm before the storm, and then the storm came upon her. "**What do you mean that you don't have to tell me!? What if something happen to you? What is you were attacked wouldn't it matter then if I knew where you were?!!!!!!" **

Anelra just shrugged off the sudden shock of the fiery shout though she was sure that the entire city of London had heard her Eilir's outburst. She swore that she felt the ground shake and heard the glass rattle.

"You want to shout a little louder I'm not sure the people on the next continent heard you." Eilir just turned her head in frustration and another uncomfortable silence filled the air. "You know," Eilir whispered the anger that had filled her voice seconds before gone like a sudden breeze, "I care about you. I just don't want anything to happen to you." "Yeah, I know."

Eilir turned around before turning back with a bright smile on her face. "Aw, we just killed the mood. We shouldn't be arguing. We are all we've got on this mission after all." Anelra merely shook her head slowly as she felt water collecting in her eyes. She felt like she was going to break down. All that hard work of trying to be tough for her sister was going to come crashing down faster then a rock in water. She wiped her eyes quickly before turning around and walking out of the door her sister just staring at her retreating figure.

While outside the room, Anelra did something she would usually never be caught doing. She started cursing up a storm. "Nullo modo! (1) Vae! (2)" She rubbed her temples vigorously as she slithered down the wall. 'What the hell happened,' she screamed angrily in her mind, 'why did I break down?! I think the pressure is finally starting to get to me.' Anelra sighed angrily as she slammed her fist against the wall.

Another guest that was annoyed by the noise that the girls had caused in the day they were there. The old woman stared at her with crocodile like eyes, daring her to speak. Anelra returned the sharp glare with a steady gaze that seemed to take back the older woman.

"Girl, stop this senseless noise or I'll have you kicked out of this motel." Anelra simply smiled a cold and empty smile and replied, "Of course ma'am." The lady stared at her intently, as if trying to detect any sarcasm that she had woven into her words.

Satisfied with the reply, the lady smirked victoriously before heading back into her room and slamming the door.

Anelra muttered something about 'stupid old hags,' before walking back into the room. She turned towards her sister who had suddenly developed an interest for the carpet when Anelra's voice penetrated the cold silence like a sword.

"We're leaving." The words were not meant to be a statement but a command that left no room for arguments or contradictions. Eilir would have argued but a glance at her sister's eyes immediately shut her mouth and stopped her urge to argue.

Grumbling, Eilir picked up her sword, wand, shoes, and walked towards the door. Anelra didn't seem to notice the rather murderous looks that her sister was shooting her way as she walked to the front desk and handed the key to their room and walked out the large maple wood doors.

As soon as they were outside, Eilir looked at her sister with large and curious eyes. "Where to next sis, are we going home?" The question was an innocent one, but Anelra's shoulders tensed and her eyes got colder and sharper. "No, we are heading to Ireland, that is where we will do the ceremony and then we will head home." Eilir's shoulders dropped in disappointment, but remained quiet.

'I've become quieter,' she thought to herself as her sister started to walk away, 'wonder what happened to the fire that once burned so passionately in my heart and soul. Did it burn out?' Eilir shook her head vigorously and smiled. 'Why do I smile such fake smiles? Can I no longer make a genuine one appear on my face?' Shaking her head again she followed her sister who had already gotten far ahead of her.

'Why does it seem like this when we are even two feet apart? She is walking ahead of me and no matter how hard I try….' Lavender eyes glanced back to see the figure dashing comically up the city street, bashing into people and stepping on unsuspecting toes. With a sigh Anelra started walking again towards the outskirts of the city. The sun already high up in the sky as noon advanced on speedy wings. Eilir smiled as she ran towards her sister, thoughts racing and finishing in her head as they ran into the country side the finishing thought came to mind.

'I can never catch up.'

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well that was a stupid attempt at an ending. It was horrible I know, but bear with me. So, do you hate it? Love it? Want me to throw it in the incinerator? Reviews help!

Nullo modo is No way in Latin

Vae is Damn in Latin


End file.
